Black Despair
by Moonluna
Summary: ON HOLD! Serena and her twin sister are deceived by the inners and Serena's supposedly destined love. Pluto takes the twins, Luna, and the outers to Serena and Sybil's real home to meet their brother and some of his friends.WARNING:INNER BETRAYL
1. Deceit to the Princesses

Black Despair

Chapter one: Deceit to the Princesses

*sweat drops* ah….I know I wrote another GW/SM fic…but I really hope you like this one…^_^ 

            I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing….so no suing…*sweat drop* you'd get nothing anyways…but I do own Sybil…I made her up…so she's my character. Anyways on with the story…

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

            "Then black despair,

             The shadow of a starless night, was thrown 

             Over the world in which I moved alone." 

                        -Percy B. Shelley (1792-1822)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena Tsukion ran down the street-dodging object on her way to destination long blond hair flowing behind her. She was yet again late to the Scout meeting with her fellow scouts and friends because she had gotten detention yet again from sleeping in class. When she saw the temple owned by her friend Raye, the scout of Mars up ahead. She had to smile for there sitting at the bottom of the temple's many steps sat her twin sister Sybil waiting patently for her to come playing with a strand of her waist long blond hair. Serena stopped running and sat down on the steps next to her sister who was deep in thought. "What'ca thinking about?" Sybil looked up at her sister and responded smiling. "I was wondering when Pluto is going to let us go home, if she ever does." Serena looked at her slightly shaking her head and looked down at the ground smiling. "We should ask her next time we see her." Serena said thinking of the home they were taken from 10 years ago by Trista, aka Sailor Pluto and placed with a foster family the Tsukino's. "Well we better go up there. They'll be mad we're late." Sybil said standing up. "Don't they know you wee waiting for me?" Serena asked also standing up. 

"No. I just got here a little while ago, so I sat down and waited for you to come."    "Thanks." "No prob Sere." Sybil said and started up the temple stairs with Serena. When they finished climbing the many steps silently they saw their guardian, protector, and …..their pet talking cat Luna sitting by the door waiting for them. "Ah. Good. You two made it. Just in time we were about to start without you." Said the violet furred, with red eyes and an upwards-crescent moon on her forehead, talking fur ball. "Sorry Luna. We'll try to come earlier from now on." Sybil said smiling lightly sad smile at her. The two girls followed behind Luna into the temple. They walked into the room filled with the scouts; Lita Kino aka Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino aka Sailor Venus, Amy Anderson aka Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino the temple owner aka Sailor Mars, and Darien Shields Serena's boyfriend aka Tuxedo Mask also Prince Endymon Prince of Earth in past life. There were also the outer scouts but they barely ever came to scout meetings. Amara Ten'ou the famous racecar driver aka Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh the famous violinist and painter aka Sailor Neptune, Hotaru Tomoe a girl with a healing power aka Sailor Saturn, and lastly out of the outer scouts Trista Meioh aka Sailor Pluto the mysterious young woman that guards the time gates. 

What does these two girls have to do with the legendary Sailor Scouts you ask. Well Serena is Sailor Moon aka Princess Serenity and Sybil is Sailor Star aka Princess Eternity, both princesses of a long dead kingdom the White Moon Kingdom reborn. The ruler of the long deist kingdom was Queen Selenity, the girls mother way back then. Serena and Sybil are the leaders of the Sailor Scouts. Though they had never thought 10 years ago before they were taken away from their older brother that they'd be wearing short mini skirts running around saving the world from evil. Min smiled when the two girls walked in and started yelling. "Bout time you two showed up. Here sit down, have a cookie Lita made them." She said patting the seats next to her and taking the plate of cookies in her hand showing them and holding it to Serena and Sybil. Serena and Sybil smiled then sat down each grabbing a cookie. "So what's on the agenda for today's meeting?" Sybil asked nibbling on her cookie. "I think we should prepare for the next enemy." Raye said starring at Serena and Sybil with an emotion only Lita, Mina, Amy, Artimes, and Darien shared with her for the twins. 

"I agree with Raye. We don't know when an enemy will show up." Lita said looking at Raye. "We haven't had an enemy attack for a while, we've had peace for about a year. But every time we get peace an enemy attacks. I also agree with Raye." Mina said turning serious. "We should keep our eyes and ears open for the enemy at all times." Amy said flipping through one of her many schoolbooks. "Well we should meet back at the temple tomorrow after school to prepare. I've got to get going. I have to go to work. Bye Serena. See you at 7pm for our date tonight; I'll come pick you up. Bye girls." Darien said getting up and leaving the temple. "See you later." Serena called after him. Sybil looked at her watch and stood up. "Serena, we have to go. We have to help mom with dinner. Bye girls." She said walking out the temple door. "Oh. Bye Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, Artimes see you tomorrow." Serena said standing up and walked swiftly out the door to catch up with her sister, Luna running out after her. 

"How much more of those two do we have to take? When can we take the crystal form Serena and kick those two out of our lives?" Mina asked after the two girls and Luna were gone, sounding very impatient about the waiting they've gone through. "We've been hiding the thing about you and Darien together. It's been a year now since you two have been going out Raye and I'm getting sick of hanging around those two." Lita said with a look of discuss on her face. "The sooner we get rid of them the sooner you and Darien can go out freely and Serena and Sybil gone. The outer scouts will go with them and you and Darien can rule Crystal Tokyo together and King and Queen." Amy said with a small smile on her face. "Soon girls. Soon. We'll talk about a plan tomorrow before Serena and Sybil show up for the scout meeting. Knowing them we'll have at least an hour to plan what to do to get rid of the outer scouts and our poor princesses and they'll never know what's going to happen." Raye replied with a smirk. "We should get going Mina. We have tomorrow to decide what we should do." The talking while feline, like Luna but white fur and blue eyes, Mina's cat Artemis. The four girls nodded and went their separate ways, waiting for tomorrow.  

*smiles* I know I'm evil. I stopping here and I'm not quite sure when the next chapter will come out…I depends on the reviews…that is if I get any…even if I don't get any I still MIGHT put out the next chapter…when I ever get to writing the next chapter. 

"Onna just write the next chapter! Stop acting like you wont." Wufei yelled stomping over to Moonluna.

            "Shut up Wuffy!" Moonluna said shoving him in the closet. "Well, hope you like the story and will review. 

            *can hear Wufei's muffled yelling through the closet* "Baka weak onna! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" 


	2. Serenity’s Date with her “Prince”

Black Despair 

Chapter two: Serenity's Date with her "Prince". 

Hey sorry I haven't updated sooner been real busy. As from what my note says I am now ungrounded (have been since last Sunday) but still have a writer's block….on most of my stories. I didn't update sooner these last couple of weeks but I've been Really busy with school. I am now…but I had some time to waste. Any ways on with the story. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ages:

Serena and Sybil-16

Inners-15

Outers-18

Hotaru-16

Darien-19

G-boys-16  

            "We are all born for love….It is the principle of existence and its only end." 

                        -Benjamin Disraeli (1804-1881) _Sybil _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena hurriedly skipped down the temple steps and around the corner to catch up with her sister with Luna following at her heals. 

            "What's the matter Sybil?" Serena asked her sister when she caught up with her. 

            "Why do you ask that?" Sybil asked looking up from the lines on the sidewalk to her sister's face. 

            "Well one you left pretty quickly, two you've been really quiet lately, and three lately you've been looking sad almost like your depressed."

            "I guess I'm just really homesick and I'm tired of acting like a klutz, and like a total blond and everything else. When Trista brought us here we had to hide our ways and change into different people. I miss our family and I miss our home." Sybil answered stopped walking and let out a sad sigh. 

            "I miss home too, but we have a duty here and friends. I would love to go home but I don't know if I could leave my friends." Serena said sadly looking at the white clouds against the bright blue sky. 

            "Yeah." Sybil started walking again, "So you've got a date with Darien tonight? Where's he taking you?" 

            "Yep. I don't know. He said it was a surprise, when I asked him earlier." Serena said smiling. 

            "Does mom know?" 

            "Yes. I told her and dad that Darien is taking me out to eat tonight." 

            "What did they say?" Sybil asked smiling. 

            "Mom said that was nice and asked where he was taking me." 

            "What about dad?" Sybil asked smirking knowing his reaction had been totally different then their mother's. 

            "You know dad. The hundred questions and the "I don't think that either of my daughter's should be dating yet" speech." Serena said rolling her eyes. Sybil lightly laughed thinking of what their father looked and sounded like. They walked a couple minutes in silence. 

            "Do you love him?"  Sybil asked silently suddenly. Serena looked at her sister, forehead scrunched in thought. 

            "To tell the truth…I don't know." She answered quietly. Sybil looked up at her sister's face. 

            "Explain." 

            "Well, I feel like I have to be with him, but…with some one else." 

            "Follow your heart Serena. Your heart will get you far and you'll be happy in the end." Sybil said stopping at the front door of the house turning to face Serena; she smiled then opened the door and walked in with Serena following behind thinking about what she said. 

            "Hello girls. How was school?" asked their mother Irene Tsukino. 

            "It was fine." Both girls answered in sync as they walked up the stairs to their room.  The twins walked into their room and closed the door behind them. 

            "So what are you planning on wearing for your date?" Sybil asked sitting on her bed smiling. 

            "I thought you could help me with that." Serena said opening her closet door. 

            "Well, first decide what color you would like to wear." 

            "I don't know, what color do you think?" Sybil sat and stared at her sister thinking. 

            "I think tonight you should wear blue." 

            "Ok." Serena said walking to her closet pulling out her outfits that were blue and setting them on her bed. Sybil got up and started picking up outfits and holding them out towards Serena to see which looked better. Sybil picked up the ankle length sleeveless dark blue dress and handed it to her sister. 

            "That one Serena. Now go and take a quick shower, I'll help you with your hair and makeup." She said carefully taking the dress out of her sister's arms and hanged it up on the clothes hook on the wall and shoved Serena into the bathroom. When Serena walked out of the bathroom Sybil pushed her into a chair and started brushing her ankle length blond hair. "So how would you like you hair done?" Sybil asked looking at her sister's face through the mirror. 

            "I don't know. Surprise me." Serena answered smiling at her. 

            "Ok." Sybil said turning on the curling iron and taking our some hair products. An hour later Serena looked into the mirror and saw her hair done up in ringlets on top of her head and a curl on each side of her face hanging down. 

            "Wow. It's beautiful Sybil." 

            "Thanks. Now go get dressed then we'll do your makeup." Serena nodded and brought her dress into the bathroom to change. When she finished changing she walked out of the bathroom and sat in the chair while Sybil did her makeup. "There, all done. I'll go get your shoes. You have about fifteen minutes left till he comes to get you." Sybil said searching for a pair of shoes. "Ah. Here they are." She said picking them up off the closet floor and handing them to Serena, "Now lets go down stairs and wait." The two walked down the stairs and walked into the living room where their mother, father, and little brother sat.  

            "Wow Serena you look beautiful." Exclaimed their mother. 

            "Thanks mom. Sybil did it for me." Serena said smiling. 

            "Your very talented Sybil. Come and sit down girls." Their mother said smiling. Just as Serena walked over to the couch and was getting ready to sit down the doorbell rang, "Oh that must be your date Serena." 

            "I'll get it." The girls' father declared and walked to the door and opened it. 

            "Hello Mr. Tsukino. I'm Darien Shields, Serena's date." Darien said standing at he door in a gray suit and black tie, looking a lot like a business man just getting off from work. 

            "Yes. Please come in." Mr. Tsukino said opening the door wider for Darien to come in. When Darien walked into the house he saw Serena, her mother, her little brother…and her twin sister. Lord how he despised her. He came to the conclusion when he first met Sybil that she would take her sister away from him and that would ruin his plans he had in store for Serena. 

            "Darien." Serena called out his name walking up to him and hugging him. 

            "Serena." He said smiling. "Mrs. Tsukino, Sammy…Sybil." he said acknowledging the others in the room. 

            Mrs. Tsukino smiled, "Hello. You must be Darien. Serena speaks so highly of you and speaks about you a lot." Darien smiled and looked from her to Serena then looked at Sammy. 

            Sammy nodded, "Have a good time Serena." He said to his sister. 

            "I will." Serena beamed. 

            "Don't forget to tell me about your night when you get home Serena." Sybil said with a small smile. 

            "I promise."

            "Ok Serena I want you home no later than ten." Her father said. 

            "I promise to have her back before ten sir." Darien said. 

            "Good. Have a good time Serena." Her father said. 

            "Drive safe and be careful. Have fun. Bye sweet heart." Her mother said shooing them out he door. 

            "Bye." Serena called as Darien walked her to the car, they got in and drove off. The girls mother let out a small sigh as she watched the two drive off. She looked up when someone put their arm around her shoulders. She smiled up lovingly at her husband. 

            "Dinner's ready." He said quietly. She nodded and the two walked back into the house, closed the door and turned around facing their kids. 

            "Dinner's ready." Mrs. Tsukino announced to Sybil and Sammy who stood there staring at the two. They nodded and followed their parents into the dinning room. 

            "Oh Dar. It's so beautiful." Serena said looking around at the restaurant they were in. 

            "I knew you'd love it here." Darien said smiling as they sat down at a table. They ordered their food then sat in silence for a few moments. 

            "Thanks for asking me out tonight Dar." Serena said quietly. Darien inwardly winced at her pet name for him. 

            "You're welcome." He said wearily smiling. The rest of their evening went quiet with some small talk. On the ride home Serena kept going over and over in her mind what her sister told her earlier. 'Sybil told me to follow my heart…I always thought my heart was leading me towards Darien, but now it feels like my heart is trying to lead me away from Darien instead.' Serena thought in a slight daze. She was knocked out of her daze when the car stopped and Darien opened the car door for her. "Good night Serena." He said when they reached her front door. He kissed her lightly on the cheek visibly cringing inside and walked away back to his car. "See you tomorrow he called as he drove away. Serena opened the door and walked in. 

            "Hey sweetie. Have a good time?" called out her mother from the living room. Serena took off her shoes and walked into the living room. She looked at her mom and dad cuddled on the couch and smiled. 

            "Yes. I had a great time." She answered. 

            "Going to bed?" her father asked. 

            "Yes." She nodded, walked over to her parents and kissed them on the cheeks. 

            "Good night." They called to her as she walked up the stairs. 

            "Good night." She called down to them. She opened her bedroom door and walked in, closing the door behind her. She waked over to her bed and flopped down lying on her back. 

            "How was your date?" Serena sat up glancing at her sister who was laying on her stomach in bed finishing up her schoolwork. 

            "It was fine." Serena answered sighing. Sybil looked up from her work and looked at her sister. 

            "You ok?" She asked silently.

            "I'm fine…but I'm starting to think your right. I don't really love Darien anymore." Serena answered. 

            "Sleep on it." Sybil said setting her books on the floor next to her bed, and then snuggled under her covers. Serena got up, got her pajamas and went to go change in the bathroom. She came back in and slipped into her bed. "Night." Sybil called to her. 

            "Night." She responded then both fell asleep.    

I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can and I'm working on my other stories. Gota run but Seasons Greetings and Happy Holidays to all who reads.     

            Oh yeah I for got to let Wufei out of the closet…it was like a couple weeks ago or so till Sailor Miniji let him out. Now He's spending the holidays with her so I wouldn't end up killing him.


	3. Deception

Black Despair 

**  Chapter 3:**

**  Deception   **

            I am soooo sorry for not updating lately. I have been really busy with school and things that are going on at home. My mom is getting married in June so it's hectic around here with the where is it going to be, getting the dresses, and stuff like that. Last weekend was my great grandma's birthday, so I had to go to Iowa to visit her in the nursing home…I don't think she'll live much longer, which is really sad because I was closest to her then my other great grandma's. Also my computer has been a big pain in the ass lately. It's a little better now but it still sucks. I'll try to update my other stories as fast as I can. Anyways, on with the story. 

            "Listen at the key-hole and you'll hear news of yourself." 

                                    - Proverb  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serna's eyes fluttered open when the sunlight shone into them from the open curtains. She stretched then sat up in bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When her eyes finally focused, she looked over at her sister's bed to find the dark blue blankets already made and her sister nowhere in sight. Serena swung her legs over the side of the bed, glancing at the alarm clock. 'Eight in the morning. Sybil must of let me sleep in since it's Saturday.' She thought walking into the bathroom to take a shower. She came out ten minutes later and went back into her room to change. After she changed she skipped down the stairs. When she walked into the kitchen she found her father reading the paper, her littler brother still in his pajamas eating a bowl of cereal, and her mother and Sybil making breakfast. 

            "Good morning Serena. Did you sleep well?" Irene asked as she set down a plate in front of her husband. 

            "I slept wonderfully." Serena said sitting down at the table in between her brother and the empty seat for Sybil. She smiled at Sybil when she gave her a plate of food. She grabbed her fork and started eating. 

            "So, how was your date last night?" her mom asked after sitting down at the table in-between Ken and Sammy. Serena looked up at her, swallowing the food in her mouth. 

            "It was good." She said to her mother then went back to eating her breakfast. She could see Sybil glancing at her out the corner of her eyes. 

            "Oh. That's good." Their mother responded. Serena looked up at her mother and smiled, then quickly finished her breakfast. She stood up and placed her dishes in the sink.

            "I'm going out. I'll wait outside for you Sybil." Serena said slipping her shoes on and walking out the front door. She sat down on the steps and waited for Sybil. A minute later Sybil walked out of the house and stood beside her sister. 

            "Why did you rush out of there so quickly?" Sybil asked, with no emotions in her voice. 

            "Sybil…am I a bad person if I don't love the person I am destined to be with?" Serna whispered hugging her legs and placing her head in her arms. Sybil looked at her. 

            "Of course not Serena. Always remember what I told you yesterday. Follow your heart. Your heart will get you far and you'll be happy in the end." Sybil said sitting down next to her twin. 

            "What does your heart tell you?" Serena questioned, turning her head towards her. A thoughtful look graced Sybil's face and looked out towards the road. 

            "You really want to know?" 

            "Yes. Please tell me. I would like to know what my sister's heart tells her." 

            "My heart tells me that the inners and Darien can not be trusted. My heart tells me that this is not out true destiny, to stay here, but that our true destiny is back home waiting for us. My heart is telling me that we should go home. What is your heart telling you?" Sybil said turning to look at Serena, who was staring down at the ground. 

            "My heart is telling me that Darien isn't my true love and that some thing bad is going to happen today." 

            "Come on. Let's head over to the temple. For once we'll be early and we can figure out what the others talk about when we're not there." Sybil said standing up. Serena stood up and the two stared walking to Raye's temple. The twins walked up the many temple stairs and quietly walked over to the door of Raye's room. Serena reached he hand out to open the door but was stopped by Sybil who shook her head and put her finger to her mouth telling Serena to be quiet. The two stood quietly outside the door listening in on the inner's conversation. 

~*~

            "So what's out plan on getting rid of those two?" Mina asked munching on a cookie that Lita brought. 

            "We could attack them after they get here. They'll never know what hit them." Amy suggests. 

            "That sounds like a good plan." Lita said watching Raye and Darien cuddling up with each other. 

            "Mina stop eating so many cookies. You'll end up fat." Raye said with narrowed eyes watching Mina plop another cookie into her mouth. Mina blushed and put the cookie down. 

            "Now, now love. No need to be mean. Save that anger for you're enemies." Darien cooed a t Raye, who looked up at him smirking. 

            "When you attack them don't forget to grab the Imperial Silver Crystal from Serena. D o what ever you want to those two but just make sure that you get that crystal. It's the only way Raye and Darien will be able to rule as Queen and King of Earth." Artemis said gaining the girls and Darien's attention. They nodded their heads. "Now you two get out of each other's arms. Serna and Sybil will be here any time now." Raye reluctantly climb out of Darien's arms and they all tried to act normal. 

~*~

            Serena looked over at Sybil with tears in her eyes. Sybil put a hand on Serena's back and guided her away from the door so they could talk without the others hearing them and knowing they're there. 

            "How could they?" Serena asked silently, her head bent down. 

            "Serena. What should we do? If we walk in there they'll attack us. It would be five to two, we wont be able to make it. What is your heart telling you to do now, cause mine's telling me we're in trouble." Sybil asked, her voice slightly panicky. Serena lifted her head up and looked Sybil in the eyes. Both looking unsure of what to do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Thanks for waiting so long for me to get this chapter out. I made a slight mistake in earlier chapter. I said that they'd have the meeting after school, but I changed my mind and made it Saturday with no school. Please review and tell me what you think. 

Oh and I changed my email address to psychoshinotenshi@yahoo.com  just to let you know. 

For couples I was thinking maybe:

Trowa/Quatre 

Serena/ Wufei or Heero

Sybil/  Wufei or Heero

Hotaru/ Duo 

Trista/ Milliardo (sp?)

Amara/ Michelle 

Tell me what you think. 

Thanks, Moonluna   


	4. Taking Action Towards a Brighter Future

**Black Despair **

**Chapter Four: **

Taking an Action Towards a Brighter Future 

Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been extremely busy with school and everything else. Any way hope you like this chapter.

"No sooner said than done."

Terence (c.190-150 B.C) Eunuchus

* * *

Serena looked at her twin, running all possibilities through her head.

"Let's call Pluto. She'll know what to do about them and then we'll go home." Serena said wiping the tears falling from her bright blue eyes. Sybil smiled sadly, rubbing her sister's back reassuringly. The girls' heads turned towards the stairs when they heard someone coming. They sighed when Luna came into view. The cat walked over to the two, curiosity and worry etched in her red crimson eyes.

"What's wrong? Why haven't you've gone inside yet?" Luna asked, her British accent bringing the girls out of their small daze.

"We're in trouble Luna." Sybil said evenly, locking her heavy blue eyes with Luna's.

"What do you mean you're in trouble? What happened?" Luna asked panicking, glancing back and forth between the two.

"We listened into the inners conversation. They plan on attacking us once we step foot into that room. They plan on taking the Crystal so Raye and Darien can rule." Serena explained, staring at the cement.

"What are we going go do?" Luna asked, sorrow glistening her eyes.

"We're going to call for Pluto and have her take us home." Serena replied.

"I don't think that going home will stop them from attacking you two. Going home might result in your parents and little brother getting caught in the middle." Luna said looking at the two confused.

"Not that home Luna. Our real home." Sybil said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your real home? What are you talking about?" Luna questioned feeling more confused than ever.

"We weren't born in this world. Trista brought us to this dimension when we were younger, about five years old or so; she took us from our real family and had the Tsukino's take us in." Serena explained.

"When Trista took us away from out home she said that she needed our help. She told us that the world she was taking us to, this world, would be in need of our help in the future. We came, Trista gave us our orders, she left and we went about living our lives and fulfilling our orders here." Sybil explained further.

"Orders? What are your orders? This is a lot to take in right now." Luna said trying to calm herself.

Serena and Sybil looked at each other, silently questioning if they should tell Luna what their mission was/is. Their head snapped up at the sound of somebody approaching them. They sighed in relief when they saw that it was only Trista.

"We were just about to call you." Serena said smiling slightly.

"I know." Trista said standing next to the girls and Luna, looking towards the temple where the traitors sat waiting and planning for the twins to walk in. "You were wondering what the orders were that I gave to the girls when I brought them here, right?" Trista asked Luna, who in return nodded her head.

"I gave the girls the orders to not show anyone their real personalities. I told them to adapt to the almost completely different personalities that they've shown till this day. I had them hide their true selves for their own safety and protection. Now that the inner scouts have betrayed us, the girls can go home. The outers and myself are going with the girls. Would you like to come along Luna?"

"Of course I'll come with you. There's nothing left for me here. I might as well come with, also there's the fact that I told the Queen I would watch over and protect them." Luna said, raising her head proudly. Trista smiled and nodded her head.

"What's going to happen here with the people who know us? It'd be a little weird to just disappear. People, such as the Tsukinos will notice." Serena said.

"I've already taken care of that. I erased everybody's memory of you guys. The only people's memories I could not erase are the inners' because of who they are. I took all of your belongings and placed them in your rooms back at your home." Trista explained.

"Thank you Trista." Sybil said smiling. "Hey, Trista. Does Quatre know we're coming?"

"No he doesn't know you two are coming back home. Now how about we go to the Time Gates and I'll tell you what happened while you two was gone." Trista said. The girls and Luna nodded. Trista opened up a portal to the Time Gates, the twins and the feline following the Scout of Time into the portal. When they emerged from the portal Trista told them of how Quatre had been given a Gundam and how him and the other pilots were part of the war.

"Wow, it seems we're not the only one's with odd lives, Serena. Out younger brother has had a odd and busy life as well." Sybil said after Trista finished telling them about what went on after they left. Serena nodded her head in agreement.

"So what's the plan?" Serena asked, looking at Trista.

"I'm going to send you two to the house you're staying in. Luna will go with you but the outers and myself will be staying at our own place. In a couple of days Quatre and his friends will arrive and will stay at the same house." Trista said. She opened a portal that led to the girls' house.

"Just stay at home and try not to get in any trouble. I'll contact you in a few days to discuss what we'll do to the inners, but for now just get readjusted to your new lives." The girls said goodbye to Sailor Pluto, then walked into the portal. Once they reached home they stood there looking at each other and the room around them.

"So. What do you want to do?" Serena questioned, Sybil shrugged her shoulders as she started walking to look at the rest of the house.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update this story and my other stories as soon as I can; Chapter 16 of New Hope is out. Happy Holidays and good New years…I can't wait, open presents and new years hang out with friends…partying. Should be fun Please review. Thanks, Moonluna. 


	5. If Feels Good To Be Home

**Black Despair **

**Chapter 5: If Feels Good To Be** **Home **

Sorry for freaking out in that note…I was having an…off day. Any way hope you enjoy this chapter.

_"Home is where the heart is." _-Pliny The Elder (23-79)

* * *

"Wow this place is huge." Serena said after walking around for the last two hours.

"I know…though it's not as big as the palace was." Sybil said flopping down on one of the couches in the spacious living room. Serena nodded and then looked up at the time.

"We should get going to bed." Serena said. Sybil nodded and stood up. The two walked up a flight of steps and down one of the many halls. The paused out side their rooms, which where located across from one another, said good night and walked into their rooms.

Serena's room was painted a light blue with white clouds to look like the sky. She has a queen sized white four-poster bed with light blue army colored sheets. Sybil's room was painted a dark blue almost black with glow-in-the-dark stars painted on her ceiling to look like the night sky. She has a queen sized cherry four-poster bed with black army sheets.

The next couple of days had gone by quickly for the girls who spent most of their days relaxing. On their third day there the girls decided to sit by the pool out back and soak up some rays.

"It feels good to be home." Serena said lounging in a lounge chair by the pool in two-piece blue bathing suit, she smiled and looked over to her sister who was sitting in a chair next to her. Sybil looked at Serena and laughed.

"It certainly does feel good to be home." Sybil said turning back to look up at the sunny sky, pushing her sunglasses up as they started to slip down to the bridge of her nose. "This is the life. This is much more relaxing, no fighting, not having to hide our true selves…" Serena looked at her sister.

"And no pink." Serena said. Sybil lifted up her glass of ice tea.

"Amen to that my sister." Serena clinked her glass with her sister's and then the two took a sip. They shared a laugh and then set down their glasses.

Duo sighed as he stepped out of the car. His eyes widened when he saw the place where Quatre was letting them stay.

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

"Holy crap. This is where we're staying?" Duo asked looking back at Quatre who just got out of the car. Quatre looked up at the house and then at Duo. He nodded.

"Yes Duo, this is where we're staying." Quatre said giving a small sad smile. Duo noticing the sadness commented on it.

"Hey, what's wrong Q-man?" Duo asked walking towards his fellow comrade. The others looked over at Quatre, who just shook his head.

"Nothing Duo. Just thinking." He replied and started walking towards the house. The other four looked at each other and then started after the blond haired pilot carrying their luggage. Rashid, who practically yelled at Quatre earlier to let him take some of his bags, picked up the bags and followed the boys into the house. When they entered the house they set down the bags near the front door. Duo whistled as he took in the sight around him.

"It's even bigger on the inside." Duo said amazed. Quatre smiled at him and shook his head.

"I haven't been here in forever." Rashid said, his deep voice bringing Duo out of his daze.

"It's been a long time." Quatre commented walking farther into the room. He stopped when he heard the sound of laughing. He looked back at the others whose expressions turned to serious. The guys drew their guns and started cautiously walking towards the sound. The sounds lead them to the back. When they exited the patio door that connected the kitchen to outside they trained their guns on the source of the noise.

"Q-man, you want to tell me why there's two babes in their bathing suits sitting by your pool?" Duo asked goggling at the girls.

"I don't know." Quatre replied blushed and surprised.

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

The girls' heads shot up when they heard some one talk. They looked over at where the noise came from and smiled when they saw their little brother.

"Now, now Q. It's not very nice for you and your friends to aim guns at us." Sybil said smirking and him. Duo looked at Quatre curiosity flashing in his violet eyes.

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

The boys watched as a pair of bright blue eyes and a pair of heavy blue eyes stared at them.

"Do you know them Q-man?" Duo asked looking smug. Quatre looked at the two trying to figure out who they were.

'They look familiar, I just can't place from where.' Quatre thought looking at the two. The one sitting closest to them was wearing a blue two-piece swimsuit with bright golden blond hair that was in two long breads and had bright blue eyes. The other was wearing a black two-piece swimsuit with the same bright golden blond hair but much shorter and was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her eyes were different, they weren't as bright of blue as the other girls; they were duller and more serious.

"Omae o korosu. Who are you and who do you work for?" Heero said, his gun pointed at the girls with his cold eyes watching their every move. Sybil snorted and rolled her eyes while Serena's eyes widened and looked at her sister.

"What are you doing? There's some guy here that's threatening to kill us and you just sit there, snort and roll your eyes at him. Are you asking for him to kill us?" Serena said slightly panicked.

"Oh. No. The big bad man is going to kill us. Please don't kill us Mr. Big-Bad-Man. We didn't do anything wrong." Sybil said sarcastically, mocking him, then started laughing. Serena snorted, trying desperately not to laugh, but failing and joined in on her sister's laughter. The g-guys looked at the two girls wide eyed as they laughed and mocked the Perfect Soldier. Heero was getting pissed off at the girls whose laughter was finally dieing down. Quatre watched the two closely, still trying to figure out who they were. His eyes widened when he realized where he knew them.

"Serena!?! Sybil!?!" Quatre yelled, wide eyed. The g-boys looked at him in wonder.

"Oh. Wow. Look at that Serena, looks like our little brother hasn't forgotten us after all." Sybil said standing up smirking.

"I was getting slightly worried for a second there. I thought he might have forgotten about us completely." Serena said also standing up. Trowa, Duo, Wufie, and Heero looked between the two girls and Quatre trying to figure out what was going on.

"Little Brother?!" Duo said looking at Quatre. "If they're your sisters, why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I forgot. I haven't seen them in years." Quatre said, looking at his sisters with a sad gleam in his eyes.

"Ten years. We haven't seen you in ten years." Sybil said quietly.

"That's because you two just disappeared one day with out telling anyone. We thought you were dead." Quatre said looking down at the ground, tears filling his eyes. The gundam boys lowered their guns, Heero reluctantly lowering his, and put them away. (an- I'm really curious as to where Heero puts his when he wears those spandex shorts. That's like one of the unanswerable questions like the question "how licks does it take to get to the centre of a tootsy pop"…anyway…back to the story) "Where did you two go anyway?"

"That is a very long story that we will answer eventually, but for now why don't you introduce us to your friends there." Serena said smiling.

"Oh. I'm sorry. This is Heero Yuy, Wufie Chang, Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton. Guys these are my older twin sisters, Serena and Sybil." Quatre said introducing everyone.

* * *

I can't write any more..too tired must sleep. Sorry it's 3 am and I need to get to bed, since tomorrow is New Years Eve and I'll end up staying up late…partying with friends. Yay! I can't wait. Anyway, Happy New Year. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. 

Moonluna


	6. Story Time

Black Despair

Chapter Six: Story Time

Sorry I didn't get this out before April 10th like I wanted but basically was busy, lazy and I got 'stuck' when it came to what to write.

Now for those who have **NOT** noticed yet. THIS FIC IS A **BETRAYAL** FIC. THE **INNER** SCOUTS ARE TO SIMPLY PUT IT, **BAD**! AND WANT TO KILL SERENA AND SYBIL- AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER BUT **NOT** A MARY SUE. IF YOU ARE ONE WHO DOES **NOT** LIKE **INNER BETRAYAL** FICS THEN CLICK THE **BACK** BUTTON **NOW**. I DON'T WANT TO CHECK MY EMAIL AND GO "OH YAY. I GOT A REVIEW" ONLY TO READ IT AND IT SAY HOW BETRAYAL FICS SUCK, ARE OVER USED, AND WOULD NEVER HAPPEN.

_**I DON'T CARE**_. IT'S **FANFICTION**. I DON'T CARE THAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE BETRAYAL FICS. I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK BETRAYAL FICS ARE OVER USED. I WRITE WHAT I WANT AND FEEL LIKE WRITING. I DON'T DISLIKE THE INNERS OR DARIEN BUT JUST WANTED/FELT LIKE WRITING A BETRAYAL FIC. SO PLEASE, IF YOU FEEL LIKE YOU _HAVE_ TO BE A RUDE ASSHOLE AND "READ" MY FIC EVEN THOUGH YOU **DON'T** LIKE BETRAYALS AND KNEW IT WAS A **BETRAYAL** FIC **BEFORE** YOU CLICKED ON IT TO READ, **DON'T** LEAVE A REVIEW. YOUR **WASTING** MY TIME AND YOURS. AND I REALLY **DON'T** WANT TO READ HOW YOU THINK I SUCK AND YADA YADA.

Sorry for those loyal readers and those who don't do these acts but I just had to put that in. I'm just so amazed and tired that people willingly read something they don't like just to insult others and try to make them "bend" to their views and thoughts. I thank those who read my story and enjoy it and those who review. I know that I'm not the perfect writer, but no one's perfect. So why try to belittle them for something most do. I feel better after getting all that off my mind. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

"It's a pleasure to meet our little brother's friends." Serena said politely, smiling at the boys. Sybil snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sybil! Be nice." Serena told elbowing her sister in the side.

"Yeah, what she said." Sybil said frowning.

"I apologize for my sister. It's hard to believe that she actually has manners sometimes." Serena declared scolding Sybil, who just rolled her eyes. Quatre shook his head in silent laughter.

"So what are you two doing back here after so many years?" Quatre questioned looking at the two, whom suddenly became serious.

"We needed a vacation. A get away of sorts to relax." Serena answered, her clear blue eyes becoming unfocused, starring off to the side at nothing. Heero narrowed his eyes at the girls in suspicion; he glanced over to Wufei who also was staring at the girls with suspicion.

"A vacation away from what?" Quatre asked.

"Life." Sybil simply stated.

"It's been a while since we've just been able to sit down and relax." Serena said snapping out of her daze. Sybil walked up to Quatre, throwing a arm over his shoulders.

"So, what have you been up to little brother? Hmm? Causing mass destruction while saving the world from evil?"

"Much be fun. Get to travel a lot?" Serena asked smirking along with her sister. Quatre looked at the two with wide eyes.

"So...what is it like to be a Gundam pilot? Sounds like an important job." Sybil inquired, taking her arm off Quatre's shoulders and walked over towards Serena standing by her side. The boys' eyes widened.

"Y...you know? H...how did you know?" Quatre requested shocked, stuttering slightly. Sybil rolled her eyes while Serena giggled.

"Oh please. Of coarse we know. How we know is a completely different story though." Sybil replied, sitting back down on the lounge chair. She picked her discarded sunglasses off the ground and placed them over her eyes.

"It's not that hard to figure out Quatre. After all you are our little brother," Serena stated trying to keep her sister and her own secret a secret from their brother and his war friends. "Even though we haven't kept in touch with you, we have a friends who's high up there in stature. She was nice enough to keep us up-to-date with what's going on in your life." It wasn't too far from the truth. After al Trista is high up in stature and did keep the twins up-to-date with what was happening in this world.

Heero and Wufei didn't seem to buy the girls story. They shared a quick glance at each other and with a silent conversation they both decided that the girls couldn't be trusted and that they would have to keep an eye on them. They were unsure of whether to involve Quatre in on their "mission" since he is the girls younger brother, but they would have to find out who these girls are and how they know so much.

"So, how long do you plan on staying here?" Quatre inquired, curious if they would stay or disappear again.

"Here, as in this house of here as in sight and contact?" Sybil inquired, tipping her head to the side, glancing at the boys over her dark tinted sunglasses.

"Either. Both. I just want to know whether or not you two are going to disappear again for years on end with out any contact causing everyone to think the worst- that you're dead." Quatre's frustration seeping out in his words.

We're sorry little brother. We didn't realize how much our leaving hurt you." Serena apologized.

"Father was so sad when you two disappeared. He would always say that it was his fault you two were gone." Quatre voiced.

"He never told you?" Sybil stated, more than questioned.

"Never told me what?" Quatre inquired.

""We should all go inside and sit down and we'll tell you our story. Your guys go in the living room. Serena and myself will go change quickly and meet you there." Sybil suggested, standing up and entered the house. Serena following behind her. The guys looked over at Quatre who shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we should go inside and sit down to let them explain. I really want to know what's going on and what had happened." He entered the house behind his older sisters. The others followed after their friend, then the five of them sat down in the living room on the various furniture, waiting for the long-lost Winner twins.

"What are we going to tell them Sybil?" Serena asked in a slight panic. "We can't tell them the truth."

"I know Sere. Don't worry about it. We'll just say dad thought it best to send us away with our aunt Trista to keep us safe from the war that was breaking out. It is the truth, just some details are missing." Sybil calmed her sister.

"That's easy..."

"I know. Short, to the point, and they never will know the full truth. At least not till we want them to know." Sybil smirked. Then headed to her room to change out of her bathing suit. The girls quickly changed into simple flared blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"Okay." Serena started. "I supposed it's time you learned the truth of our disappearance."

"Ten years ago dad decided, since war was starting up, that it would be best plus safer if we were to stay with mom's sister Trista. We've basically been with her all these years. The only reason we didn't keep in touch is because of safety reasons. Both your safety, being a Gundam pilot, and ours. Both Trista and father were afraid that the enemy would get a hold of the information of you being a Gundam pilot and use us against you and the other Gundams. " Sybil informed.

"So dad blamed himself..." Quatre started, putting the pieces together.

"Because he sent us away. He didn't want anything to happen to any of us and decided he had to do this. In order to protect all of us." Serena finished.

"So where have you been all these years?" Rashid asked, finally joining in on the conversation. The twins looked at each other.

"That is..." Serena started, unsure of what to say.

"That is classified information. We have been strictly forbidden to comment of answer questions of that nature." Sybil responded in her monotone voice. Heero and Wufei, already not trusting the girls, narrowed their eyes at them.

"Who are you really?" Heero demanded and pulled his gun out at the girls. "Who is it you work for?" Wufei joined in with his comrade and pulled out his own gun.

"Heero! Wufei!" Quatre shouted at his two stoic friends.

"I can't leave you girls alone for a day without you causing trouble." A female voice chuckled, echoing throughout the room. The boys turned their attention, and their guns, to where the voice came from.

"Who are you? Show you're self!" Wufei demanded. The woman stepped out of the shadows and into their line of slight.

"Trista? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming for another week or so." Serena inquired, surprised to see their aunt.

"Serena. Sybil." Trista greeted smiling. "I decided to check up on you two. Also I wanted to let you know that Michelle, Amara, and Hotaru have settled in our home. Quatre." She turned to the blond haired pilot. "It's been a while. I remember when your favorite words were "no" and "I don't wana." You've grown into a fine young man nephew." Sybil and Duo snorted in laughter.

"I can't imagine Q-man as a little tyke saying "no" and "I don't wana."" Duo said, "I imagined him dressed in little suits, acting like a British gentleman with every-other word coming out of his mouth "Thank-you", "I'm sorry" and "have a pleasant day."" Quatre blushed at the attention he was getting.

"Oh he was a little charmer. To the public, but at home I remember when I would try to get him to take a bath after him and the girls would play outside, especially when Sybil would push him in the mud," Trista paused in her story to look over at Sybil who rolled her eyes in return." I'd get him in the tub and turn away for a second and he'd be half way down the hall butt-naked screaming, "No! I don't wana take a bath."" She finished chuckling, while Duo let out a bark of laughter.

"Onnas Stop getting off the topic at hand. Just who are you and what are you doing here?!" Wufei demanded, getting angry at the subject change. Bother Heero's and his own gun still out and aiming at the three woman, who were standing next to each other. Trista sighed when the twins glanced over at her wondering what they should say to get out of this situation peacefully.

"My name is Trista Meiou. My older sister was Masumi. She married Isaac Winner and mothered his twenty-seven other children from previous marriages having three children herself- Sybil, Serena, and Quatre. She had died during childbirth with Quatre due to complications. I had offered to help Isaac with the children- namely the twins and Quatre since they were the youngest. My brother-in-law had been approached by Instructor H and was forced to have Quatre become a Gundam pilot.

"The other girls were old enough to take care of themselves but the twins were still too young. Not to mention Isaac didn't like how H would try to get the girls to train and become pilots as well. We decided it was best if I took the girls someplace else for their safety. It was only recently that it became safe enough for the three siblings to be reunited. That and seeing how it was becoming unsafe to stay where we were." Trista informed them, not telling the whole truth, but enough to keep the boys happy. The guys turned to Rashid, who would know if it was the truth- with him being 'part of the family'.

"That is true. I was just never informed of the full extent of what was going on. Mostly for safety reasons." He confirmed.

"What do you mean it became unsafe where you were at?" Quatre asked, becoming worried when he ran their story through his head. Serena and Sybil glared at their aunt.

"Well...ah..." Serena stumbled, trying to put their situation in a way where it's wouldn't give away their secrete.

"Serena's, now ex-fiancé, cheated with a friend of ours on the side and recently decided that the best way to get our of his relationship with Serena was to kill both Serena and myself. Luckily, we listened in on a conversation between the group of back stabbing bitches without them knowing and got away before they could do anything." Sybil said nonchalant, hatred seeping into her words in her last sentence. Quatre's eyed bugged out and his jaw dropped. "Yeah. What a bunch of psychos. But Trista thought it would be best to get away from there and stay/hide here since they don't know our true identity."

I thought of making the chapter longer but decided to stop and update. I'll start on the next chapter soon. I have some ideas bouncing around in my head for this story. Though lately I've been focusing a more on my Harry Potter fics- Learning to Love and Hidden Secretes. But I'm trying to make it so I split my time writing between all/most of my stories, though it's kind of hard when my muse tends to pull me in a different direction than I want it to.

Well thanks for reading. Hope you review- unless you're doing what I've been complaining about and disregarding my warnings, then just leave. I really don't want to hear it anymore.

Thanks,

Moonluna

AN: I wanted to repost this because I had forgotten put say something about this chapter. I know there are several different theories about Quatre's family. There's how his sisters and himself are test tube babies, how just Q's a test tube baby, and how the thirty of them are from different marriages. I decided to have Quatre, Serena and Sybil be from the same mother and the other twenty-seven be from previous marriages, mostly because they're the central point of the story. Oh and I have been meaning to take the author's note off and add it to this chapter, but I had forgotten it had been there. My brain is mush early in the morning, but that's when my best ideas come forth.

For pairings:

I thinking that it will be:

Serena/Heero

Sybil/Wufei

Then more than likely:

Amara/ Michelle

Hotaru/ Duo

Millardo/ Trista

Trowa/ Quatre

There have also been suggestions to these parings:

Lt. Noin/ Sally Po -I don't know if I'll do that….i might not even have them in the fic and if they are not a big role.

Relena/ Dorthy -I don't know about that one. But I WONT have Relena be annoying.

Treize/ Lady Une-I don't know about these two either, I was thinking about maybe having Treize with Luna.

I don't want to take on too many parings because then it will be too much for me and I'm afraid that if I do take on a lot of parings it will get out of control and the story will become too much. The main focus of the story is on Serena and Sybil with a the others on the side.


End file.
